


You're beautiful even when you're crying

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I know this is rushed but I will probably go back and edit cause I've never written smut before, Idk man I just started writing and let it carry me so I have no idea how this will turn out, M/M, Rimming, Smut, kinky fuckers, lacey panties ayyyy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton really likes when Luke is face down in the pillows begging to be fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're beautiful even when you're crying

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea and I had to write it  
> Message me on Twitter or Tumblr ayy  
> 

Ashton really liked his view at the moment. He could see the curve of the beautiful blonde boys spine, the little golden freckles that stood out on his lower back, and the small hands gripping the white sheets begging Ashton to fuck him. Yeah-  he really liked it. But what he liked most was the boys pink lacey panties on display and the beautiful contrast of his milky skin; definitely. "Ash- daddy, please" He snapped out of his staring of Luke beneath him at the word "daddy" and he grabbed Luke by the back of his hair and pulled him on his lap so Ashton could sneak his hands to the boys nipples and pinch them harshly. Luke whined at that and grinded on Ashtons leaking cock breathlessly as he twisted. He smirked and sucked a large hickey on the blonde's neck making sure it would show up tomorrow, showing the world that Luke was Ashtons, and only Ashtons. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ash whispered in Luke's ear. Admittedly, they had sex a lot but never really had the time to explore each other and finally they had the chance and a hotel suite to themselves. No more quickies on the tour bus or rushed blowjobs (although Ashton liked to fuck Luke until he was loud enough to wake up the entire crew, but Luke liked being heard, he liked it when Ashton would palm him through his skinnies infront of Mikey and Cal making them both groan and move rooms) Luke yesterday walked up to Ashton himself and whispered, "I want you to make me come Ash-a lot. I want you to fuck me until I'm crying" They already had a safe word planned out within 5 minutes of Luke saying it. "Remember the safe word Luke?" 

"Lamp"

"Good boy"

And with that Ashton had Luke back down face first in the feathered pillows. The panties had been Ashtons idea when he spotted them in the glass window of a corner shop in Dublin, pulling Luke to the window and saying, "you'd look real pretty in those Lukey" Luke had blushed a deep scarlet red fumbling with his fingers and looking down at Ashton through his long fluttery lashes. "Yeah?" He glanced back at them with a small smile and adoration, "They are pretty" Luke admitted bashfully. Ashton grinned at the memory, tracing his finger down Luke's spine. "You look hot like this, waiting to be fucked" and he heard Luke moan, but it was muffled. "Daddy please" Ashton bit Lukes soft lower back, nipping so it stung a little and the blonde whimpered. "Daddy's gonna take real good care of you baby" with that he pushed the panties to the side and went straight to licking and flicking his tongue against the boy's hole making him squeal in surprise and moan. Ashton ruthlessly darted his tongue in Luke and slammed a slender finger in him, groaning at his tightness. "Should I even prep you? Maybe I could fuck you right now, really nice and hard. You want Calum and and Michael to see how good i can fuck you yeah?" Luke just whined in response. Ashton slid two fingers in slowly, making sure he felt every inch, and curled them upwards earning a shout from Luke- he already came. Luke loved Ashtons fingers because they hit every spot, but they weren't the same as Ashtons pretty long but thicke cock. He continued to stretch the boy a little because if he didn't he would hurt Luke (not in the good way either) but he didn't prep him enough to make it easy, he wanted Luke to feel him. Ashton pulled his fingers out turning Luke over to view the beautiful blonde. "I wanna see your face when I'm fucking you" Luke was already flushed, his hair sticking every which way, and his lips swollen with the shiny hint of the lipring Ashton fucking adored. Lukes cock was laying on his belly already hardning, that must've been a record and his stomach covered in streaks of come. Ashton stroked him through the fabric making him twitch visibly, "Lukey, you look so pretty." Ash leaned down mouthing him through the surprisingly soft material making Luke writhe beneath him in broken whimpers and mummered begs. It was all a bit surreal that Luke trusted Ashton so much that he would completely let himself go and let the eldest do anything he wanted. Complete surrender. It made Ashton proud and a bit smug because he trusted Luke too, and that's all he really needed. "Don't touch yourself unless I say you can." Luke nodded swiftly. Ashton trailed back down even further tracing the blondes sensitive thighs with his tongue and biting. "Such beautiful legs, I love how long they are" he murmured against the boy's skin. Ashton kissed Luke's calf and he sat back up spreading Lukes thighs even wider apart and hooked his finger around the pink material pushing it to the side revealing his pink hole. Ash took his bottom lip between his teeth and scooted up to Luke's chest putting his cock in his face, "Suck" Luke did it without hesitation looking up at him through watery blue eyes pushing his head at a rythm over Ash's cock as it hit the back of Lukes warm and soft throat. "Fuck, you're so pretty" he swore loudly pushing Luke's hair back softly tugging at the soft roots (which was odd because he was roughly fucking Luke's mouth as he clung on to the headboard) Luke made a choking nose breathing deeply through his nose. He traced Luke's cheekbones as they hollowed around his dick and he groaned at the sight of the beautiful blonde. He pulled out quickly lining himself up. "Want me to fuck you Luke?"

"Please daddy"

Ashton slammed in making Luke let out a deep moan and squeeze his eyes shut. Ashton thrusted in him at an agonizingly slow pace making Luke whimper and tug at his cock that was rock solid. Ashton slapped his hand away harshley and pulled out so only the tip was in. "What did I say?" Luke had little tears spilling out of his eyes. "Sorry daddy" He whispered tucking his hands beneath his back. Ashton nodded and pushed roughly back into Luke, "Next time you touch yourself I'm not gonna let you come, and I might spank you" Luke moaned. Ashton felt Luke tighten around him at the mention of spanking and he felt his stomach get the familiar burning ache of bliss. "I wanna come first and then you can" Luke whined pitifully because he was so close to coming and he was now sobbing, "please daddy touch me, pleasepleaseplease" Ashton held Lukes hip in one hand and was now jerking him to the same pace as he was fucking him. Ashton came and he felt like he was exploding and his vision blurred as he rode out his orgasm and Luke came next seconds after Ashton (bexause Luke admits he almost came before). It was silent for several moments as they layed in a daze. Ashton rolled off Luke and pulled him close wipiing the salty tears away off his cheeks. "You did good Luke" Luke still had his eyes closed but he smiled softly. 

\-----

The next day Calum came out of the hotel with a scowl pointed at Ashton and Luke, " I didn't sleep one bit last night" Michael smiled fondly and replied, "its your fault you forgot your earmuffs"

**Author's Note:**

> That was wild oH


End file.
